


Trzy róże

by partofforever (edvic)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Herbology, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Secret Relationship, Teacher Harry, Teacher Tom, Time Travel
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edvic/pseuds/partofforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W zimowe popołudnie Tom Riddle, uziemiony w skrzydle szpitalnym, przypadkiem zostaje odbiorcą zagubionej w zamieci przesyłki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nozomi

 - Jak to  _nie mogę_ ?!  
  
 - Uspokój się, Tom, chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że...  
  
 - Wszyscy mogą, więc dlaczego ja nie?!  
  
 - Po prostu pomyślałem, że...  
  
 - Pierwszy raz od czterech lat dyrektor pozwolił na wyjście do Hogsmead, więc dlaczego nie mogę iść?!  
  
 - Dość! Profesorze, proszę wyjść – pani Pollingtonious, pielęgniarka imponującego wzrostu - potęgowego jeszcze przez wysoki biały czepek - zwróciła się ostro do Horacego Slughorna i pokazała mu wymownie drzwi.  
  
 - Ale Hattie... - młody nauczyciel próbował jakoś udobruchać koleżankę z pracy, unosząc ręce w obronnym geście. Bezskutecznie. W swoich staraniach przypominał małego pająka, próbującego oprzeć się prądowi porywającej go rzeki.  
  
 - Chyba wyraziłam się wystarczająco jasno? - zapytała pielęgniarka groźnym tonem, palcem nadal wskazując masywne drzwi skrzydła szpitalnego. - Żadnych odwiedzin. Nie chcę mieć na karku epidemii. I żadnego wychodzenia z łóżka, panie Riddle – dodała, widząc, że jej jedyny pacjent próbuje się podnieść. - Kocia ospa to nie żarty. I proszę łaskawie nie jęczeć, jeszcze pan nie umiera – stwierdziła z niezadowoleniem, po czym drzwi zamknęły się za nią z trzaskiem.  
  
Tom Riddle spojrzał w sufit. Że też musiał zachorować akurat w ten weekend... Dippet zabraniał wycieczek do Hogsmead przez całą jego szkolną karierę z powodu wojny, a teraz, kiedy nareszcie – zapewne po namowach Dumbledore'a – zgodził się na weekend w magicznej wiosce, musiał być uziemiony. Nigdy nie miał jeszcze okazji zobaczyć Sklepu Zonka ani pubu Pod Trzema Miotłami. Nie żeby uważał je za szczególnie interesujące, ale Hogsmeade było jedyną wioską w Wielkiej Brytanii zamieszkaną tylko przez czarodziejów, czyż nie? To chyba jasne, że chciałby odwiedzić takie miejsce.  
  
Jednak zamiast iść przez przykrytą śniegiem drogę, leżał bezczynnie w skrzydle szpitalnym zmożony chorobą. Kocia ospa! Kto to w ogóle wymyślił? Jeśli to ten głupi kot Blacka go zaraził, to już wkrótce się z nim rozliczy. I czy mógłby od tego umrzeć? Cóż,  _on_ nie miał zamiaru umierać, nie  _ostatecznie_ , ale czy naprawdę czarodzieje umierali z powodu ospy?  
  
Biały sufit nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie. A być może znał, tylko nie chciał – jak to zwykle sufity – podzielić się swoją wiedzą? Czy uczniowie w Hogwarcie umierali kiedyś z powodu epidemii? Nie wydawało mu się, żeby w  _Historii Hogwartu_ wspomniano o czymś takim. Wiedział, że od czasu do czasu wśród czarodziejów pojawiały się dziwne i nieuleczalne choroby, ale nic takiego nie miało z pewnością miejsca w ostatnim stuleciu.  
  
Westchnął. Tak okropnie się nudził, a jego drodzy koledzy nie pomyśleli, żeby przynieść mu jakąś książkę. Nie pogardziłby nawet podręcznikiem do transmutacji, choć znał go praktycznie na pamięć. Ba, przeczytałby nawet jedną z tych idiotycznych powieści detektywistycznych, których fanem był Malfoy.  
  
Za oknem śnieg sypał coraz mocniej. Białe płatki wydawały się ciężkie i lepkie, jakby chciały okleić całą szkołę i zimną powłoką oddzielić ją od świata zewnętrznego. Czasami też się tak czuł, leżąc w pogrążonym w mroku dormitorium, kiedy wszyscy już spali, a on nie mógł zaznać spokoju. Patrzył wtedy w mętną wodę jeziora i miał wrażenie, że – choć jest za osłanianą magią szybą – próbuje na niego naprzeć i pozbawić tchu. Inni Ślizgoni uwielbiali podwodną sypialnię, ale on nie mógł się pozbyć nieprzyjemnego wrażenie uwięzienia, zamknięcia w klatce, z której jedyną ucieczką była mroczna toń. Może dręczyło go to tak bardzo z powodu wszystkich grzechów, które popełnił? Być może nie miał już nigdy zaznać spokojnego snu, odpowiedniego raczej dla niewinnych i prawych, a nie podstępnych i tych o wielu twarzach. Uparcie doszukiwał się w ludziach fałszu i zdrady, jednak to on sam był ich pełny...  
  
Usłyszał trzask. Przez chwilę pomyślał zupełnie nielogicznie, że to woda w końcu zaczęła tłuc szyby i za moment poczuje lepki ciężar w płucach, jednak przypomniał sobie, że leży przecież w łóżku w skrzydle szpitalnym, a nie sypialni Ślizgonów. Nie mylił się jednak co do źródła dźwięku - kiedy trzask się powtórzył, zrozumiał, że to jakaś sowa zajadle dziobie w szybę, ponaglając go do wpuszczenia jej do środka.  
  
Ignorując zakaz pielęgniarki – chyba mógł pokonać dystans dzielący go od okno bez narażania zdrowia? - wyskoczył z łózka i w kilku szybkich krokach znalazł się przy szybie. Zimny powiew wniósł do skrzydła szpitalnego odrobinę śniegu, a Tom rozpoznał sowę – należała do Oriona Blacka, którego młodszy kuzyn był właścicielem czarnego kota roznoszącego zarazę.  
  
Zdziwił się. Czy nie widział Oriona zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej? Ślizgoni przyszli się z nim pożegnać przed wyprawą do Hogsmeade, obiecując nie bawić się za dobrze, a teraz Orion postanowił przysłać mu paczkę?  
  
Sowa wyleciała przez nadal otwarte okno, kiedy tylko odwiązał przesyłkę – małe, niestarannie owinięte pergaminem pudełko. Kilka słów skreślonych przez Blacka w pośpiechu wyjaśniało niewiele:  _Dla Alpharda. Na później._  
  
Jeśli paczka była dla Alpharda Blacka, dlaczego trafiła do niego? Czy sowa się pomyliła? Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał się z czymś takim...  
  
Spojrzał jeszcze raz na pudełko. Czy jeśli je otworzy, będzie to dziwnie wyglądało? Zawsze może powiedzieć, że nie zauważył notatki Oriona i myślał, że to dla niego, prawda? Moment, przecież miał ze sobą różdżkę. Mógł zwyczajnie zapakować przesyłkę ponownie, a później oddać ją któremuś z Blacków, zrzucając winę na sowę.  
  
Oczywiście nie powinien otwierać nie swoich przesyłek, ale tak bardzo się nudził... Poza tym, co złego mogło się stać? Chyba nic groźniejszego niż kocia ospa nie mogło stanąć mu na drodze?  
  
Bez dłuższych rozważań podniósł wieko starego pudełka. W środku, na noszącym wyraźne ślady użytkowania zamszu, leżał złoty wisiorek z klepsydrą. Co to mogło być? Zapewne jakaś ozdoba. A może kolejna magiczna zabawka ze sklepu Zonka? Uczniowie uwielbiali te wszystkie sztuczne różdżki i samopiszącego pióra, więc może złoty łańcuszek też miał jakieś rozrywkowe przeznaczenie.  
  
Właściwie nie był pewien, dlaczego założył go na szyję. Przecież przesyłka nie była adresowana do niego, a jeśli klepsydra rzeczywiście była kolejnym magicznym psikusem, coś mogło mu się stać. Aż za dobrze pamiętał Chusty-Justy, bardzo popularne, kiedy był w piątej klasie – pozornie nie różniły się niczym od zwykłych apaszek, ale kiedy tylko ich właściciel zaczynał oszukiwać czy kłamać, zaczynały zaciskać się na szyi. Oczywiście z założenia miały być tylko niegroźną zabawką, ale gdy w czasie gry w kości jeden z Gryfonów prawie się udusił, bo chusta tak bardzo chciała mu udowodnić, że nie gra fair, dyrektor dopisał je na coraz dłuższą listę przedmiotów zakazanych. Czy Black kupiły kuzynowi coś równie niebezpiecznego? Nie mógł tego wykluczyć.  
  
Spojrzał jeszcze raz na klepsydrę – ozdobny napis głosił:  _Znaczę godziny, każdą z nich, a jednak słońce ucieka mi. Mój sens i koszt nielicznym znane, twym czynem będą odmierzane,_ ale nie miał pojęcia, co to może oznaczać. Może prezent dla Alpharda był jakimś dziwnym zegarkiem? Nie wyglądał strasznie, raczej fascynująco.  
  
Od niechcenia, prawie nieświadomie obrócił klepsydrę kilka razy. Jak długo jeszcze będzie musiał siedzieć bezczynnie w skrzydle szpitalnym? Zdążyłby napisać całe wypracowanie na historię magii, gdyby tylko miał pergamin i pióro...  
  
 - Kim jesteś? - jakiś zdziwiony głos wyrwał go nagle z próżnych rozważań.  
  
Rozejrzał się zdezorientowany. Wydawało mu się, że był w szpitalu zupełnie sam.  
  
A jednak kiedy odwrócił się od okna, zobaczył że na łóżku, w którym sam leżał zaledwie dziesięć minut wcześniej, siedzi jakiś nieznany mu chłopak. Choć być może nie był nieznany? Wydawało mu się, że skądś zna oczy ukryte za okularami, a niesamowita blizna na czole tylko pogłębiła to wrażenie. Jednak zanim zdążył zadać jakiekolwiek pytanie, chłopak zerwał się, wyciągając przed siebie różdżkę w geście obrony.  
  
 - Co ty tu robisz?! - krzyknął, a Tom mógłby się założyć, że słyszy w jego głosie coś pomiędzy szokiem i strachem, choć nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego ktokolwiek, a tym bardziej ten znany-nieznany uczeń miałby celować w niego różdżką. - Nie ruszaj się! - dodał chłopak, kiedy tylko spróbował zrobić krok w jego kierunku, starając się zrozumieć, o co chodzi w tej sytuacji.  
  
I wtedy to poczuł. Jakiś dziwny napór na własną głowę, jakby znalazł się w dźwiękoszczelnym pokoju. Tylko że nie był w nim sam – ten chudzielec też tam był i mógłby się założyć o galeona, którego nie miał, że słyszy jego myśli. Oczywiście czytał o legilimencji, nawet próbował jej na niektórych Ślizgonach, ale jak dotąd udawało mu się z tymi młodszymi, w dodatku zazwyczaj musiał patrzeć im w oczy, co znacznie utrudniało zachowanie dyskrecji. Poza tym słyszał tylko urywki zdań, jakieś oderwane od siebie słowa pozbawione sensu, widział obrazy pojawiające się znikąd, często zupełnie niezrozumiałe. Tym razem było inaczej – słyszał dokładnie, co chłopak myśli, widział przed oczyma obrazy, których nie miał prawa znać, wydawało mu się nawet, że  _czuje_ to samo, co nieznajomy.  
  
Wstrząsnął nim dreszcz. Dlaczego ten chłopak patrzył na niego z taką nienawiścią? Chociaż wydawał się znajomy, nigdy się nie spotkali, był tego pewien. Był trochę jak sny, które nawiedzały go w krótkich godzinach spoczynku przed świtem – nierealny, a jednak bliski jawie, na granicy między tym, co rzeczywiste i tym, co wymyślone. Co zrobił, by zasłużyć na takie powitanie? Nie twierdził, że był chodzącą niewinnością, wręcz przeciwnie – był świadomy każdego swojego grzechu, bo wszystkie popełnił z premedytacją. Jego ojciec, dziadkowie, płacząca dziewczyna w łazience, dzieci z sierocińca, które bały się go tak bardzo, że nawet po tylu latach go unikały, kiedy wracał na letnie wakacje do Londynu... Czy żałował? Nie. I nie wydawało mu się, żeby kiedykolwiek mógł żałować. W jego naturze nie było miejsca na żal, a więc i szansy na odkupienie. Może Krukonka zginęła niepotrzebnie, prawie zamknęli szkołę przez zabawy z bazyliszkiem... Poza tym, czy naprawdę tak bardzo chciał się pozbyć uczniów mugolskiego pochodzenia? Był dziedzicem Slytherina, więc teoretycznie powinno mu na tym zależeć, ale kiedy dłużej się nad tym zastanawiał, nie potrafił powiedzieć, czy rzeczywiście czystość krwi był jego celem. Przecież sam przez tak wiele lat nawet nie wiedział, że jest czarodziejem... A jednak czuł satysfakcję, kiedy wszyscy drżeli ze strachu przed dziedzicem. Widział ich lęk, kiedy w zbitych grupach przemykali korytarzami i ufność, z jaką mimo to się do niego zwracali, nie mając pojęcia o prawdzie. Wszystkie te straszne rzeczy, które ciągle go nawiedzały, były tylko jego własnością. Obrazy z przeszłości, której nie mógł zmienić i przyszłości, która wydawała się pozbawiona nadziei, mimo wszystkich jego starań... Nie mógł przecież pozwolić, by ktokolwiek to zobaczył. Dlatego właśnie w pierwszej kolejności opanował oklumencję i do tej pory był pewien, że jest w niej całkiem dobry.  
  
 - Czy my się znamy? - zapytał w końcu, prawie nieświadomie podnosząc ręce w obronnym geście, kiedy przypomniał sobie ze złością, że zostawił własną różdżkę na stoliku nocnym. Dlaczego już tam nie leżała? - Nie przywykłem do ludzi grożących mi bez powodu.  
  
 - Bez powodu? - parsknął chłopak, jakby Tom powiedział coś bardzo zabawnego. Po chwili jego spojrzenie straciło część wrogości, chociaż nadal wyglądał trochę jak dzikie zwierzę gotowe do niespodziewanego ataku. - Naprawdę nie wiesz, kim jestem?  
  
 - Czy to coś dziwnego? - odpowiedział pytaniem Ślizgon, coraz mniej rozumiejąc z całej tej sytuacji. - Wydaje mi się, że dużo bardziej niezrozumiałe jest celowanie do przypadkowych ludzi, Panie Powszechnie Znany.  
  
Wydawało mu się, czy chłopak znowu prawie się roześmiał? Zupełnie jakby śmianie się było czymś niestosownym i musiał się powstrzymywać za wszelką cenę. Tylko dlaczego? Widział w życiu wielu ekscentryków, ale okularnik naprawdę należał do czołówki.  
  
W końcu chłopak opuścił różdżkę. Co prawda nadal stał dość daleko, ale wykonał coś w rodzaju niezdarnego gestu zaproszenia, wskazując jedno z krzeseł.  
  
 - Czy my się znamy? - zapytał ponownie Tom, siadając przy  _swoim_ łóżku. Nadal nie mógł nigdzie dostrzec porzuconej różdżki.  
  
Nieznajomy zwlekał chwilę z odpowiedzią, po czym stwierdził wymijająco:  
  
 - A jak myślisz?  
  
Czy to była jakaś gra?  
  
 - Jestem jednocześnie pewien, że cię znam i że nigdy się nie spotkaliśmy – odparł równie nieściśle.  
  
 - Coś w tym jest... - zamyślił się niespodziewanie chłopak, mówiąc bardziej do siebie niż do kogokolwiek innego. - Cóż, teoretycznie kiedyś się spotkaliśmy, ale chyba nie możesz tego pamiętać... Jesteś z innego czasu, prawda?  
  
 - Z innego... czasu? - zdziwił się Tom. Co ten dzieciak miał na myśli? Przecież nie ruszył się nawet ze skrzydła szpitalnego. I niby jak miałby się przenieść w czasie?  
  
Moment, co właściwie było napisane na złotej zabawce Alpharda?  _… a jednak słońce ucieka mi._ Czy to złote cacko przeniosło go w czasie do jakiegoś innego Hogwartu? Jak to w ogóle możliwe? Czytał kiedyś o zmieniaczach czasu, ale podobno były tak rzadkie i niebezpieczne, że Ministerstwo Magii przejęło większość z prywatnych zbiorów... Czy jakimś zrządzeniem losu jeden z ocalałych zmieniaczy trafił w jego ręce razem z popołudniową pocztą?  
  
 - Który to rok? - zapytał nerwowo, starając się opanować drżenie rąk. Czy to możliwe, że trafił do przeszłości? Może mógłby jakoś odmienić los, choć trochę? Może mógłby uratować matkę? Albo samego siebie? Miał wrażenie, że kręci mu się w głowie od natłoku myśli i traci grunt pod nogami, tak nieprawdopodobne było to wszystko.  
  
 - Tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiąty siódmy – odpowiedział chłopak, chyba zdziwiony nerwową reakcją niezapowiedzianego gościa.  
  
 - Był... w  _przyszłości_ ? Poczuł, że bezsilnie opada na krzesło, z którego przed momentem się poderwał. Czy naprawdę liczył na to, że choć raz los będzie po jego stronie? Życie wystarczająco wiele razy udowodniło mu przecież, że jest przeklęty. Wiedział to od momentu, kiedy usłyszał szepty opiekunek w sierocińcu, z przejęciem opowiadające tragiczną historię Meropy Gaunt i jej śmierci w obskurnym domu w Londynie. Choć przez lata nie miał pojęcia o istnieniu magii, podświadomie czuł, że ciąży na nim jakaś klątwa, potężna i niemożliwa do zdjęcia, tocząca go jak pasożyt.  
  
Dlaczego choć raz nie mógł dostać drugiej szansy? Tak, dobrze wiedział, że nie istnieje coś takiego jak druga szansa. Być może wierzyli w nią poeci i księża, ale dla ludzi takich jak on nie istniała.  
  
Morderca. Ojcobójca. Zdrajca. Tym właśnie był. Nie miał szansy na odkupienie, ani w tym, ani w żadnym innym czasie.  
  
 - Czy ty... płaczesz? - Ten chłopak, o którym zdążył już zapomnieć, dziwnie znajomy świadek słabości, patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem. I może z cieniem... nadziei?  
  
 - Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi – odpowiedział sucho, starając się brzmieć przekonująco. Przybrał najbardziej oficjalną minę prefekta naczelnego, wzorowego ucznia i ulubieńca całej szkoły, rękawem starając się jak najbardziej naturalnie wytrzeć twarz. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na śmieszność, na uczucia, których nikt nie mógł zrozumieć.  
  
 - Nie, czekaj – chłopak wyciągnął dłoń i przytrzymał rękaw jego piżamy; przez krótką chwilę ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Mógłby przysiąc, że widzi w zielonych oczach coś na kształt zapowiedzi, trochę szalonej, kruchej, niemożliwej do spełnienia, a mimo to pięknej i silnej. - Nadzieja  _istnieje_ , Tom. Uwierz mi. Uwierz mi, inna przyszłość może nadejść.  
  
 - Skąd wiesz, jak... _mam na imię_ – chciał zapytać, jednak druga połowa pytania utonęła w próżni, z której wydobył się inny, znany mu dobrze głos:  
  
 - Tom, z kim rozmawiasz?  
  
 - Panie Riddle, proszę wracać do łózka!  
  
Rozejrzał się wokół siebie ze zdziwieniem. Znów stał przy oknie, za którym zamieć przybierała na sile; jezioro wydawało się równie odległe, jak scena, w której jeszcze przed chwilą brał udział. Co się właściwie stało?  
  
Prawie bez oporu dał się zaciągnąć pani Pollingtonious z powrotem do łóżka, przyjął też dymiący eliksir pachnący różami i pieprzem, a kiedy po pierwszym łyku prawie się udławił i któryś ze Ślizgonów uderzył go nieco za mocno między łopatki, po czym wszyscy, łącznie z nim samym, zaczęli się beztrosko – i trochę głupio – śmiać, poczuł, chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu, że czuje się  _dobrze_ . Zwyczajnie dobrze. Ci ludzie... czy rzeczywiście byli mu życzliwi? Czy na próżno przez te wszystkie lata szukał wśród nich zdrajców i prześmiewców?  
  
Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył przed sobą Alpharda Blacka, młodszego o dwa lata i zawsze trochę nieobecnego. Tuż za nim stał jego straszy brat Cygnus – od sześciu lat spali w tym samym dormitorium, ale czy mógł powiedzieć, że go zna? Po drugiej stronie łóżka Abraxas Malfoy nadal próbował opanować chichot, wspierając się na ramieniu kolejnego z Blacków, Oriona; ci dwaj byli właściwie nierozłączni, jeśli coś się działo, można było być pewnym, że biorą w tym udział. Nawet mrukliwy Nott przyszedł do skrzydła szpitalnego i śmiał się razem zresztą Ślizgonów, a Lastrange trzymał pod pachą coś, co wyglądało zupełnie jak paczka słodyczy ze słynnego Miodowego Królestwa.  
  
Co oni wszyscy tu robili? Czy nie wiedzieli, jaki był naprawdę?  
  
Wypił drugi łyk eliksiru, tym razem ostrożniej. Ciepło rozchodziło się powoli po jego ciele, z oporem zmierzając od serca do chłodnych jeszcze palców.  
  
_Kim jesteś?_ , widmowy głos zapytał ponownie, tym razem ciszej i jakby z oddali. Kim był? Co go określało? Dzieciństwo, sierociniec, list z Hogwartu, Slytherin? Gdy ktoś dał mu kiedykolwiek wybór? Czy on sam dał sobie wybór?  
  
Poczuł zimny ciężar na szyi, przez chwilę nieświadomy, co to takiego.

Złoty łańcuszek schowany pod koszulą zupełnie jak niema obietnica.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak bardzo powinnam się właśnie uczyć.   
> PS Tłumaczenie napisu na zmieniaczu czasu jest mojego autorstwa, nie doszukałam się niczego oficjalnego.  
> PPS Nozomi to odmiana białych róż o małych, dość niepozornych kwiatach. Owoce róż nozomi (jak zresztą wszystkich innych róż) są bogate w witaminę C, a samo słowo (pochodzenia japońskiego) oznacza „nadzieję”.


	2. Midsummer's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zmieniacze czasu nie zawsze działają tak, jak powinny, a różane ogrody kwitną najpiękniej w lipcowe wieczory.

 - Wspaniałe kwiaty.  
  
Wzdrygnął się, słysząc głos za plecami. Nie znosił, kiedy ktoś zachodził go od tyłu, a znając Horacego Slughorna mógł podejrzewać, że już od dłuższego czasu przyglądał mu się zza dostojnej lipy rosnącej nieopodal jeziora. Jego dawny nauczyciel był najnachalniejszym wielbicielem, jakiego do pory spotkał na swojej drodze. Oczywiście w zwykłych okolicznościach od razu by go zauważył, ale ten dzień nie był  _zwykły_  .  
  
 - Dziękuję, profesorze – odpowiedział, starając się brzmieć beztrosko, choć zdążyła go ogarnąć irytacja. Dlaczego Mistrz Eliksirów musiał się za nim przypałętać aż na błonia?  
  
_\- Horacy_  , tyle razy ci powtarzałem! - roześmiał się nauczyciel i poklepał go przyjacielsko po ramieniu, zapewne wychodząc z założenia, że taki dowód zażyłości go ucieszy. Jakże się mylił. - Jeszcze kilka lat i twój ogród będzie pełen zakochanych!  
  
_Nie sądzę,_  chciał skomentować, ale zdołał się powstrzymać. Nie powinien zdradzać, jaki los czekałby tego, kto spróbowałby bez pozwolenia spacerować po różanych ogrodzie.  
  
Pracował w Hogwarcie od trzech lat, a z każdym kolejnym latem róże zyskiwały na uroku. Zielarstwo nie było może jego ulubionym przedmiotem, ale kiedy po dwóch latach raczej bezcelowej pracy u Borgina i Burkesa dowiedział się o odejściu ze szkoły Herberta Beery'ego – podobno zrezygnował ze względu na jakąś katastrofę w czasie bożonarodzeniowej pantomimy – postanowił spróbować swoich sił na polu magicznej edukacji. Musiał przyznać, że uczniowie działali mu nerwy bardziej niż się spodziewał, Slughorn wyprowadzał go z równowagi co najmniej trzy razy dziennie, a Dumbledore nadal przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie, ale przynajmniej mógł wrócić do Hogwartu. Te dwa lata, które przekoczował w mieszkaniu nad ponurym sklepem, wydawały się jedynie mętnym wspomnieniem w obliczu splendoru starego zamku. W Londynie czuł się obco; nie potrafił oswoić miasta, które przez tak wiele lat było miejscem jego pogłębiającego się odosobnienia - nadal unikał okolicy sierocińca w obawie przed niechcianymi wspomnieniami. W Hogwarcie było zupełnie inaczej. Miał do dyspozycji własne komnaty – trzy pełne słońca pokoje w skrzydle zachodnim, skąd roztaczał się niezwykły widok na jezioro i Zakazany Las. Z tej perspektywy woda wydawała się dużo mniej mroczna niż w dormitorium Ślizgonów. Dostał też gabinet nieopodal szkolnych szklarni; od kiedy posadził niedaleko drzwi wyjątkowo agresywną tentakulę, liczba uczniów przychodzących z pytaniami drastycznie spadła.  
  
Jednak to nie komnaty i prestiż posada czy przyzwoita płaca ściągnęły go do szkoły. To tu zaczęły się dziać dziwne i nadal nie do końca dla niego zrozumiałe rzeczy, kiedy zupełnie przypadkowo przeniósł się w czasie i poznał Harry'ego.  
  
Harry. Wydawało mu się, że powinien znać jego imię od zawsze, nawet zanim zobaczył go po raz pierwszy w skrzydle szpitalnym tej śnieżnej zimy pięć lat wcześniej. Musiał wrócić, choćby tylko po to, by myśleć o Harrym spacerującym po tym samym zamku wiele lat później. Wiedział, że lubi przesiadywać nad jeziorem, a do biblioteki chodzi tylko pod przymusem; w gabinecie na trzecim piętrze przechowywał myślodsiewnię, a kiedy nikt nie patrzył, wymykał się z zamku i odwiedzał Hagrida, zupełnie jakby zapominał, że nie jest już uczniem i nikt nie ukaże go za nocne spacery.  
  
Przez te pięć lat spotkali się zaledwie kilka razy, a czuł się tak, jakby znał Hary'ego lepiej niż samego siebie. Harry był ciepły, lojalny i wielkoduszny, tak różny od niego, a jednak dziwnie bliski. Często nie potrafił go zrozumieć, chociaż próbował. Niezdrowy optymizm i wiara w ludzi czasami go irytowały, a mimo to poddawał się ich urokowi za każdym razem. Wydawało się, że łączy ich tylko przeszłość, o której nie chcieli rozmawiać.  
  
Choć szukał Toma Riddle'a w świecie Hary'ego, nie mógł go znaleźć. Zniknął wiele lat wcześniej i wydawało się, że nawet jeśli trwał jeszcze w czyjejś pamięci, wspomnienia te były bolesne i niechętnie przywoływane. Zrozumiał przyczynę, kiedy spotkali się po raz czwarty; Harry mieszkał wtedy w Londynie i nieudolnie próbował hodować na parapecie w kuchni fiołki. Przypadek sprawił, że dostrzegł tytuł krzyczący z pierwszej strony  _Proroka codziennego_  i ujrzał imię, o którym prawie już nie myślał. Nic dziwnego, że nikt nie pamiętał Toma Riddle'a; on sam życzył sobie, by o nim zapomniano. Czy nie dlatego wybrał sobie inne, wspanialsze imię?  
  
Zniknął wtedy z życia Harry'ego na wiele miesięcy. Wiedział już, dlaczego przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu tak dziwnie się zachowywał. Czy mógł go za to winić? Dowiedział się wszystkiego z ukradkowych podróży – w książkach wspominano go z odrazą i strachem, a im większa była niechęć, z jaką o nim pisano, tym silniej kontrastowało z nią uwielbienie dla Harry'ego, dla Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Zrozumiał w końcu to niezwykłe uczucie, które ogarniało go za każdym razem, kiedy się spotykali. Ich losy były połączone, choć dzielił ich czas i rzeczy równie trudne do pokonania – śmierć, przepowiednie, zdrada... Nie wiedział, jak mógłby stanąć przed Harrym, wiedząc to wszystko. Dlaczego chłopak jeszcze go nie zabił? On sam zrobiłby to dawno temu.  
  
Jednak Harry był niepojęty. Kiedy przeniósł się w czasie po raz kolejny, próbując zmienić bieg wydarzeń, zrobić cokolwiek, byle tylko wszystkie te okropne rzeczy nigdy się nie wydarzyły, spotkali się ponownie. Nie wiedział, czy jego zmieniacz czasu był uszkodzony czy może jakaś tajemnicza magia pozwalała mu na podróże tylko do jednego miejsca w przyszłości, ale stanął u drzwi Harry'ego pewnego jesiennego wieczoru i nadal nie był pewien, co właściwie się wtedy stało.  
  
Nie potrafił nazwać uczuć, które targały nim tamtej nocy. Nie zasługiwał na przebaczenie. A jednak Harry przez długie godziny tłumaczył mu, że właściwie nie ma mu czego wybaczać, bo przecież to nie on popełnił wszystkie zbrodnie Czarnego Pana. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć, nie chciał. W przypływie poczucia winy przyznał się nawet do uwolnienia bazyliszka z Komnaty Tajemnic, do zamordowania ojca, do prześladowania dzieci w sierocińcu, ale i to nie zrobiło na Harrym takiego wrażenie, jak się spodziewał.  
  
 - Wiem – powiedział tylko, a na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas, którego nie potrafił zrozumieć. Miał wrażenie, że Harry walczy sam ze sobą, ale na czym polegała jego walka, nie wiedział.  
  
Wrócił do swojego czasu zdezorientowany i zagubiony, a jednak z każdym mijającym dniem czuł, że coś się zmienia, że  _on_  się zmienia. Z coraz większą niechęcią patrzył na obskurny sklep i nieprzyjemnych pracodawców, na stare czarownice częstujące go czekoladkami i obłudnych czarodziejów próbujących naciągnąć go na zakup podrobionych sreber. Frustrowało go takie życie, kiedy czuł, że tak wiele powinien zmienić, tak wiele nadrobić, by wyrównać straty, które przyniósł światu... i Harry'emu.  
  
Właśnie tak znalazł się w Hogwarcie – Horacy Slughorn, ten sam, który właśnie z uwagą przyglądał się jego wspaniałym różom, napisał do niego nim oficjalnie ogłoszono, że zwolniła się posada nauczyciela zielarstwa. Posługują się urokiem osobistym, który najwyraźniej nadal działał na dyrektora Dippeta, i próbując przekonać do siebie zawsze podejrzliwego Dumbledore'a, zdobył pracę w szkole. Nie mógł powiedzieć, by odnalazł sens życia, ale przynajmniej pracował teraz otoczony ludźmi milszymi niż Borgin i Burkes.  
  
Korzystając z przywilejów nauczyciela zielarstwa, założył ogród, taki, jakiego w Hogwarcie jeszcze nie było. Każdą wolną chwilę poświęcał studiowaniu zaklęć, o jakich do tej pory nawet nie myślał. Sam przed sobą z pewnym rozbawieniem przyznawał, że nigdy nie podejrzewał, że będzie próbował znaleźć sposoby na uodparnianie kwiatów na szkodniki. Miał jednak cel - chciał w jakiś sposób pokonać czas, który oddzielał go od Harry'ego, nawet jeśli miało to oznaczać tylko zaczarowany ogród zdolny przetrwać wieki.  
  
\- _Rose of Province_? - głos Horacego Slughorna wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Nauczyciel stał kilka metrów dalej, próbując odegnać natrętną pszczołę. - Myślałem, że ta odmiana jest nieco mniejsza.  
  
 - To _Fulgur_ – sprostował, zatrzymując na chwilę wzrok na krwistoczerwonych kwiatach. Ten krzew zasadził jako pierwszy. - Jest zaczarowana, wszystkie są.  
  
 - Kwitną w zimie? Zapach też chyba wzmocniłeś? - dopytywał się Slughorn, dotykając kolejnych róż. Nie był pewien, dlaczego tak go to złościło. Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, Mistrz Eliksirów zadał kolejne pytanie: - A ta? Jak się nazywa?  
  
 - Jeszcze nie wiem. - Spojrzał na bujny krzew pnący się po żeliwnej ścianie altany. Wymyślanie imion kolejnych odmian róż było czasami bardziej problematyczne niż samo ich hodowanie, wzmacnianie nasion magią i ochrona przed wścibskimi uczniami. Lubił ukryte znaczenia.  
  
Slughorn spacerował dalej po ogrodzie, wspominając na głos o przyjęciu Klubu Ślimaka w następną sobotę, ale przestał zawracać nim sobie głowę. Miał coś do załatwienia. Spojrzał na bezimienną różę i rozpoznał miejsca, w których odciął rano trzynaście kwiatów. Zastanawiał się, czy wieczorem rany będą jeszcze widoczne.  
  
…  
  
 - Róże? - usłyszał głos jakiejś dziewczyny dochodzący z pokoju. Przez chwilę poczuł, że paraliżuje go dziwne uczucie, coś, czego nie czuł już od tak dawna, że dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu zrozumienie, że jest zazdrosny. Kim była nieznajoma? Czy Harry'ego znużyło ciągłe czekanie?  
  
Stał w pełnej słońca komnacie. Znał ją dobrze – sam w niej mieszkał, choć nie w tym czasie. Gdyby nie domniemana niestałość uczuć Harry'ego, być może zauważyłby, że od jego ostatniej wizyty w jednym z okien pojawił się witraż, który sam stworzył pięćdziesiąt lat wcześniej; kolejny sukces w walce z niepokonanym.  
  
 - Piękne, prawda? - zapytał znany głos, a on pomyślał, że jeszcze chwila niepewności i zwariuje. - Dostarczono je dziś rano.  
  
 - Trzynaście? Kim jest twój tajemniczy wielbiciel, Harry? - roześmiała się dziewczyna i odetchnął z ulgą. Ton jej głosu powiedział mu, że raczej cieszy się szczęściem Harry'ego niż chce mu je skraść.

 - Nie jest taki zupełnie tajemniczy – odpowiedział chłopak; przez szparę w drzwiach dostrzegł, że patrzy na bukiet z czułością. Postanowił, że wypomni mu to później, kiedy znów zaczną się sprzeczać, jak bardzo niepraktyczne jest wysyłanie komukolwiek kwiatów.

Miło było patrzeć, jak zwyczajnie rozmawiał z przyjaciółką i chwalił jego róże prawie tak, jakby chwalił jego samego. Mógłby się przyzwyczaić do tego innego, nieznanego Harry'ego. Przy nim nadal bywał spięty, być może spodziewając się powrotu Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wymawiali.  
  
 - Musisz go nam jak najszybciej przedstawić – powiedziała jeszcze dziewczyna, po czym usłyszał cichy trzask i z zielonej łuny odbijającej się na jasnych ścianach pokoju wywnioskował, że musiała użyć sieci Fiuu. Zobaczył, jak dwa puste kubki unoszą się ze stołu i płyną powoli w jego kierunku.  
  
 - Tom? - usłyszał głos Harry'ego, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się pod wpływem magii, a filiżanki prawie rozbiły się na jego głowie. - Od kiedy... - przerwał, a na jego twarzy pojawił się nagle wyraz dezaprobaty. - Dlaczego znowu je wysłałeś? Hermiona nie da mi teraz spokoju.  
  
 - Wydawało mi się, że przed chwilą twierdziłeś, że są piękne. - Nie mógł się powstrzymać od odrobiny złośliwości. Taki właśni był – cyniczny, zwłaszcza gdy chciał być zupełnie inny.  
  
Jednak Harry nie wydawał się szczególnie urażony. Zamiast tego roześmiał się i podszedł bliżej.  
  
 - Są zachwycające. Ze wszystkich urodzinowych róż, jakie wbrew mojej woli wysłałeś, te podobają mi się najbardziej – podziękował, wspinając się na palce i całując go w policzek. - Nie zmienia to faktu, że musiałem się dzisiaj tłumaczyć przynajmniej czterem osobom, wliczając w to Horacego.  
  
\- Horacy wrócił z emerytury? - udał zaskoczonego. Harry od roku narzekał na nachalnego Mistrza Eliksirów i jego niekończące się zachęty do uczestnictwa w spotkaniach Klubu Ślimaka. - Może pocieszy się, że dziś rano też miałem wątpliwą przyjemność rozmawiać z naszym wspólnym znajomym. Był jak zawsze uroczo natrętny.

…  
  
 - Gdzie idziemy? - zapytał po raz kolejny Harry, próbując wyjrzeć spod opaski, którą zakrył mu oczy; uśmiechał się jak dziecko, beztrosko i w oczekiwaniu na niespodziankę.  
  
 - Jesteśmy już prawie na miejscu.  
  
Szli przez tonące w blasku popołudniowego lipcowego słońca błonia, a dłoń Harry'ego była jak zawsze krzepiąco miła w dotyku. Witki wierzby bijącej, która nieustannie fascynowała Toma swoją dzikością, powiewały lekko na wietrze, gotowe w każdej chwili zaatakować. Powietrze pachniało trawą, ciepłą ziemią i słodkim lenistwem; Hogwart sprzed pięćdziesięciu lat wyglądał w czasie wakacji zupełnie tak samo. Bez uczniów zamek wydawał się czasami odrobinę pusty, jakby pogrążony we śnie. Późnosierpniowe zniecierpliwienie nie zdołało go jeszcze ogarnąć i drzemał spokojnie, udostępniając rozległe łąki pojedynczym nauczycielom, którzy spacerowali wokół zamku lub przysiadali nad jeziorem z książkami wypożyczonymi z obszernej biblioteki. 

Jakiś młody czarodziej - nie mógł być starszy od Harry'ego - minął ich na wysokości szklarni i obdarzył zaintrygowanym spojrzeniem. Przez chwilę wyglądał tak, jakby chciał zapytać, co właściwie robią, ale ostatecznie tylko się uśmiechnął i wrócił do swoich spraw; na rękach miał rękawice ze smoczej skóry, a część jego twarzy pokrywała smuga ziemi.

 - Nowy nauczyciel zielarstwa? - zapytał, gdy nieco się oddalili. Schodzili łagodnym zboczem w kierunku jeziora.

 - Widziałeś Neville'a? - zdziwił się Harry, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała obawa. Nieświadomie zacisnął mocniej palce wokół jego dłoni. Czy bał się, że ten cały Neville mógł go rozpoznać?

 - Wydawał się zdziwiony twoim niecodziennych sposobem chodzenia - odparł, starając się go uspokoić - ale poświęcił nam dużo mniej uwagi niż roślinom spod szklarni numer trzy.

 - No tak - roześmiał się cicho Harry, znów się rozluźniając. - Walczy z tentakulą, od kiedy przyjechał, to jakiś wyjątkowo agresywny okaz.

Przez jakiś czas szli w milczeniu. Przyjemnie było słuchać śpiewu ptaków dochodzącego ze skraju Zakazanego Lasu i dziwnych plusków wydobywających się z jeziora; być może to wielka kałamarnica postanowiła osiąść gdzieś bliżej brzegu. Pozwolił myślom błądzić.

W swoim Hogwarcie był ostrożniejszy, choć sam nie wiedział, dlaczego. Dawni nauczyciele, z jednym tylko wyjątkiem w postaci Dumbledore'a, uwielbiali go, a uczniowie - choć musiał przyznać, że bardzo go to dziwiło - zdawali się lubić jego lekcje. Mimo to musiał zawsze mieć się na baczności. Być może obawiał się, że ktoś odkryje, jaki jest naprawdę. Harry mówił o przebaczeniu, ale nie wiedział jednego - że on sam sobie nie przebaczył. Mógł się przekonać do nieponoszenia odpowiedzialności za czyny tego innego Toma Riddle'a, ale przecież miał wystarczająco wiele własnych grzechów. Trupy, które jak dotąd umiejętnie chował, stawały się coraz większym ciężarem. Czasami miał wrażenie, że duch nieznośnej Puchonki, której twarzy nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, nawiedzi zamek i zdradzi jego sekret, zaprzepaszczając tę i tak nikłą nadzieję na względną normalność. Jego druga szansa była niepewna i każdego dnia jednocześnie coraz bardziej doceniał jej wartość i dostrzegał kruchość.

Kiedy był z Harrym, nie musiał nikogo udawać. Znał go jak nikt inny, w tym czy jakimkolwiek innym czasie. Ślizgoni potrafili być dobrymi kolegami, ale tak naprawdę nigdy nie czuł się jednym z nich. Nie miał rodowego nazwiska ani pieniędzy i chociaż nigdy nie dali mu odczuć, by miało to dla nich znaczenie, sam nie potrafił się przekonać do nawiązania z nimi więzi głębszej niż ta łącząca ludzi mieszkających przez siedem lat w tym samym pokoju. Horacy Slughorn usilnie próbował zostać jego przyjacielem, kiedy wrócił do Hogwartu jako nauczyciel, ale nie miał najmniejszej ochoty przebywać z Mistrzem Eliksirów dłużej niż wymagała tego przyzwoitość. Męczył go jego snobistyczny styl bycia i uczucie bycia trofeum. Harry był jedyną osobą, z którą naprawdę lubił przebywać. 

Stanęli u drzwi ogrodu. Dla każdego zbłąkanego ucznia furtka wyglądałaby jak wysoka kępa krzaków, ale on bez problemu dostrzegł dziurkę od klucza.  
  
\- Możesz otworzyć oczy – powiedział, chowając w kieszeni szaty czarną opaskę.

Harry rozejrzał się ze zdziwieniem wokół siebie. Przez moment trwał w bezruchu, próbując ogarnąć wzrokiem jak największą część ogrodu, ale w końcu ruszył przed siebie, zatrzymując się co jakiś czas przy kwitnących kwiatach.

\- Co to za miejsce? - zapytał, dotykając białych płatków _Winter's echo_ i pochylając się, by je powąchać.

 - To twój ogród – odpowiedział, ciągnąc go w kierunku altany. Dobrze wiedział, że nikt nie może ich teraz zobaczyć; ogród otwierał się jedynie na odległą część jeziora graniczącą z Zakazanym Lasem.   
  
 - Mój? - Harry spojrzał na niego, jakby nie rozumiał, co mówi; zielone oczy pełne były zdumienia.

  
Usiedli na ławce skrytej w cieniu bezimiennych róż. Ich zapach po pięćdziesięciu latach wydawał się jeszcze bardziej oszałamiający.

  
 - Ten czas - zaczął, szukając odpowiednich słów, choć wydawało mu się, że spędził całe dnie na układaniu w głowie tego, co chciał powiedzieć - nie jest mój. Nikt, nawet ty, nie może mnie tu zatrzymać – przerwał, by zaczerpnąć oddech. Mówił szybciej niż zwykle i zaschło mu gardle. - Ale nawet czas można oszukać. Widzisz te kwiaty? - wskazał ciemnoczerwone róże, których pęk stał w wazonie w komnatach Harry'ego. - Zasadziłem je pięćdziesiąt lat temu, a są tutaj nadal, byś o mnie nie zapomniał.

Harry przyglądał mu się przez chwilę z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Zastanawiał się, co to mogło oznaczać. Czy użył nie takich słów, jak powinien? Wyrażanie uczuć nie było jego mocną stronę i prawdopodobnie nie miało się to już zmienić - za długo zaniedbywał tę sferę życia, by móc nadrobić braki.    
  
 - Ciągle zastanawiam się, dlaczego nic się nie zmieniło – powiedział nagle Harry. Patrzył w stronę jeziora, ale jego wzrok był pusty, zupełnie jakby widział coś nieziemskiego, odległego. - Jesteś... inny. Znałem tego drugiego ciebie wystarczająco długo, żeby stwierdzić różnicę, a mimo to nic się nie zmieniło.  
  
Milczeli przed dłuższą chwilę. W Zakazanym Lesie chmara ptaków poderwała się z koron drzew i przez minutę zawisła nad nimi ciemną chmurą. Pomyślał, że przypomina mu to burzowe chmury, jakie pamiętał z dzieciństwa w Londynie. Z jego okna widać było ciemny zarys sąsiednich dachów, nad którymi ołowiane ciężkie chmury wisiały w czasie burz jak ogromne drapieżne ptaki.  
  
\- Wydaje mi się - zaczął ostrożnie, nadal słysząc gdzieś na skraju pamięci odgłos grzmotów – że czas jest ogrodem pełnym rozwidlających się ścieżek. - Ujął lekko dłoń Harry'ego i wskazał nią różany krzew. – Widzisz? Ma pąki i kwiaty w pełnym rozkwicie, są i takie, które powoli umierają, chociaż wzmocniłem je magią – powiódł jego dłoń do usychających czerwonych płatków. Gdy tylko ich dotknął, opadły zgodnie na ziemię. - Nie ma wyraźnego początku i końca, czasu rozkwitu i śmierci. Róża, którą widziałem dziś rano, nie jest tą, w której cieniu siedzimy. Trzynaście kwiatów w twoim wazonie kilka godzin temu rosło w tym ogrodzie.

Zapadła cisza. Jakiś zabłąkany chrząszcz zabrzęczał w wysokiej trawie. 

 - Powinieneś pisać książki – powiedział w końcu Harry, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. - Niektórzy lubią takie sentymentalne bzdury.

 - Sentymentalne bzdury? - udał - całkiem pomyślnie - oburzenie. - To ty zacząłeś ten temat.

 - Tom - za każdym razem, kiedy wymawiał jego imię, brzmiało odrobinę inaczej. Teraz rozpoznał w głosie Harry'ego nutę zniecierpliwienia i rozbawienia, być może niekoniecznie w tej kolejności. - Tom, nie rozumiesz. Zmieniając ciebie, zmieniłem siebie.  
  
…  
  
Pachniał różami.  _Scarlett Lady, Fulgur, Old Moon, Clarisse_  ... I jeszcze jedna, ta nienazwana, której pyszne pąki w kolorze burgunda pochylały się w wazonie. Przez otwarte okno do pokoju wpadł orzeźwiający wieczorny wiatr; w świetle ostatnich promieni słońca skóra Harry'ego wydawała się opalona jak herbaciane płatki  _Lady Hillington._  
Nie znał smaku róż, ale być może i w tym Harry je przypominał. Pocałował go raz jeszcze, żeby się upewnić, ale po chwili już nie pamiętał, co chciał sprawdzić. Światło tańczyło na białej pościeli i kiedy spojrzał z zamglone zielone oczy przez krótką chwilę zobaczył jakąś nieznaną, nieludzką postać. Nadal o nim myślał, o tym drugim Riddle'u.

Pochylił się nad jasną szyją i przylgnął do niej chętnymi ustami. _On_ by tego nie zrobił. Ciemnoczerwony ślad kwitł tam, gdzie jeszcze chwilę wcześniej były jego wargi. _Midsummer's night._

...  
  
\- _Ziemsko jednakże szczęśliwsza jest róża uszczkniona ręką..._ * - powiedział cicho bardziej do siebie niż do Harry'ego, przyglądając się śpiącemu spokojnie chłopakowi.

Zaczynał wierzyć, że wśród ścieżek ogrodu uda mu się znaleźć tę właściwą.

* * *

  
* William Shakespeare, _Sen Nocy letniej_ , tłum. Leon Urlich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie wiem, czy to jakaś klątwa, czy może wręcz przeciwnie, ale pierwszy rozdział powstał w czasie sesji i drugi też postanowił się napisać, kiedy powinnam się uczyć do egzaminu.
> 
> Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie napisałam opowiadania, w którym Tom zostałby nauczycielem. Czytałam ich tak wiele, że ten motyw zaczął mi się wydawać pójściem po najmniejszej linii oporu, ale w końcu i ja się poddałam.
> 
> Jak zawsze mam nadzieję, że czytanie sprawiło Wam przyjemność.


	3. Félicité Hardy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lata mijają, a różany ogród nie przemija. Czy uczucia Toma i Harry'ego są równie trwałe?

\- Nie masz pojęcia, do czego jestem zdolny.

Harry próbował się roześmiać, ale skutecznie mu to uniemożliwił. Nadal smakował latem, chociaż nowy semestr zaczynał się zaledwie za dwa dni.

Za oknem śpiewały ptaki. Nie miał pojęcia, która to godzina – czas wydawał się nie istnieć, kiedy miał Harry'ego tak blisko siebie. Być może właśnie tak było; jak czas mógłby ich pokonać, gdy zwyciężali go za każdym razem, kiedy się spotykali?

Pocałował Harry'ego raz jeszcze. Zawsze, gdy mieli się rozstać, nachodziło go dziwne przeczucie, że widzą się po raz ostatni. Czy każdy podróżnik w czasie czuł się podobnie? Nie wiedział, czy żył ktoś, kogo mógłby o to zapytać, a w istnienie pary tak niezwykłej jak oni nawet nie chciał wierzyć. Byli wyjątkowi; coraz częściej wydawało mu się to bardziej przekleństwem niż błogosławieństwem.

 - Słyszałeś o Horacym? - zapytał Harry, odgarniając wilgotny kosmyk włosów z czoła.

Potrząsnął głową. Dlaczego miałby interesować się Slughornem? W swoim Hogwarcie miał wystarczająco wiele okazji do obcowania z mistrzem eliksirów i nie była to jak dotąd szczególnie fascynująca znajomość.

 - Umarł dwa tygodnie temu – westchnął Harry, odwracając wzrok. Nadal nie potrafił mówić o śmierci, zupełnie jakby ponosił odpowiedzialność za zgon każdego ze swoich przyjaciół. - W kwietniu skończył sto trzynaście lat.

Przez dłuższą chwilę w pokoju panowała cisza. Sto trzynaście... Ile właściwie on miałby tu lat? Osiemdziesiąt, dziewięćdziesiąt? Przeszył go dreszcz na myśl o tym drugim Riddle'u, którego spotkał kiedyś Harry, a którego on sam nigdy nie poznał inaczej niż za pośrednictwem ulotnych i podstępnie podejrzanych wspomnień.

Harry miał trzydzieści lat. Dostrzegał to sporadycznie, gdy marszczył brwi w pewien specyficzny sposób – na szczęście nie miał zbyt wielu powodów do gniewu i zwykle wyglądał prawie tak, jak tego dnia, gdy spotkali się po raz pierwszy w skrzydle szpitalnym. Zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek zobaczy w nim dorosłego mężczyznę; nawet w sobie go nie widział, a patrząc na to z pewnego punktu widzenia, miał przecież co najmniej osiemdziesiąt wiosen. W swoim Hogwarcie czekał na trzydzieste trzecie urodziny, tylko czasami żałując, że nie może ich za każdym razem spędzać z Harrym. Wydawało się, że los, który próbował pokonać, był dużo bardziej przebiegły niż początkowo zakładał. Chociaż próbował pracować nad zmieniaczem czasu, jak dotąd nie potrafił sprawić, by złota klepsydra go posłuchała. Nie potrafił przenieść się do wybranego dnia i roku, a jedynie podążał za Harrym, jakby byli związani, a może raczej skuci łańcuchami.

Poczuł na ramieniu ciepłą dłoń i nieprzyjemna myśl zaczęła się oddalać. Zielone oczy patrzyły na niego z wrodzoną dobrocią; za każdym razem widział w nich coraz mniej obaw. Wierzył, że istniała dla nich nadzieja.

…

 - Co to za okazja, Tom?

Wzdrygnął się, słysząc niespodziewane pytanie; mógłby się założyć, że jeszcze przed minutą był w gabinecie zupełnie sam. Jadowita tentakula nie broniła już jego drzwi – profesor Dumbledore, nowy dyrektor, był niezwykle wyrozumiały w kwestii ochrony prywatności i to nie on zasugerował, by przenieść roślinę; sam się na to zdecydował, próbując ochronić przed wścibskimi spojrzeniami miejsce dużo ważniejsze niż szklarnię. Tak jak przewidywał Horacy Slughorn, z biegiem lat różany ogród stał się miejscem potajemnych schadzek całych chmar uczniów. I choć niektórych mogłoby to rozczulić, on był jedynie wściekły; ogród powstał dla Harry'ego i tylko on miał prawo z niego korzystać.

Sam Horacy stał właśnie w progu wypełnionego egzotyczną roślinnością gabinetu; w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat znacznie przytył i coraz bardziej przypominał mężczyznę, którego Harry pokazywał mu na zdjęciach, ludzką śliwkę w bogatych szatach. Był w stanie uwierzyć w nieprawdopodobną dawniej historię o mistrzu eliksirów udającym fotel.

 - Można? - zapytał wąsaty mężczyzna, nie czekając na zaproszenie i obrzucając wnętrze pokoju badawczym spojrzeniem. Wykorzystał ten moment na dyskretne schowanie przedmiotu swojej pracy. - Nie pojawiłeś się na obiedzie, nie wspominając już o śniadaniu i wczorajszej kolacji. Zaczęliśmy się zastanawiać, czy któraś z twoich roślin nie obróciła się przeciwko właścicielowi.

Machnięciem różdżki usunął z krzesła stos niesprawdzonych prac domowych trzecioklasistów i poczekał, aż jego dawny nauczyciel usiądzie w niskim fotelu. Siedzisko zatrzeszczało niebezpiecznie, jednak nie uległo ciężarowi Slughorna.

Nie miał ani czasu, ani ochoty na rozmowy z Horacym, ale wiedział już wystarczająco dobrze, że najlepszym sposobem na pozbycie się starszego mężczyzny było okazywanie umiarkowanego zainteresowania – zajmował się wtedy sam sobą, święcie przekonany, że druga strona spija każde słowo z jego ust. Stosował tę taktykę już za czasów szkolnych, a odkąd sam zaczął nauczać, ignorowanie Slughorna stało się dla niego swego rodzaju sztuką.

 - Doszły mnie słuchy, że bywasz na lekcjach dziwnie nieobecny – stwierdził mistrz eliksirów, przyglądając mu się badawczo. - Czyżbyś coś przede mną ukrywał?

 - Jeśli to młody Malfoy postanowił ci na mnie donieść, to zastanawiam się tylko, czy wspomniał też o swoim zaległym wypracowaniu – odpowiedział, starając się przybrać beztroski ton. Czy Slughorn zdążył dostrzec, co schował?

 - Gdyby nie to, że uważamy się za przyjaciół, zacząłbym podejrzewać, że się zakochałeś – kontynuował opiekun Ślizgonów pozornie niewinnym tonem. - Chyba powiedziałbyś mi, gdybyś szykował się do ślubu?

\- Oczywiście, Horacy. - Próbował nie zrywać kontaktu wzrokowego, by nie budzić jeszcze większych podejrzeń. - Tobie powiedziałbym pierwszemu.

 - Tak? W takim razie dlaczego tak szybko schowałeś pierścionek, przy którym majstrowałeś, zanim wszedłem?

W pokoju zapadła cisza. Mógłby się założyć, że gdyby przy drzwiach szklarni nadal rosła tentakula, usłyszałby teraz bez problemu, jak łapie jedną ze swoich ofiar, mimo że od wyjścia dzieliło go co najmniej piętnaście metrów.

 - Nie chciałem... - próbował się wytłumaczyć, choć nie miał pewności, dlaczego w ogóle zależy mu na opinii Slughorna czy jego tak zwanej przyjaźni. Czy to przez Harry'ego tak się zmienił?

 - Muszę przyznać, że nie tego się po tobie spodziewałem, Tom – przerwał mu profesor z dobrze słyszalnym w głosie żalem. - Ślub! Myślałeś, że zdołasz to przede mną ukryć? Kim jest twoja wybranka? - zapytał nieco mniej oskarżycielsko, zupełnie jakby szczerze cieszył się jego szczęściem. - I pokaż mi ten pierścionek! Chyba nie masz zamiaru decydować o wszystkim sam? Nie mógłbym zostawić przyjaciela z dylematem wyboru właściwych kwiatów – oczywiście z całym szacunkiem dla twojego doświadczenia w tej dziedzinie.

Ledwie się powstrzymał przed powiedzeniem na głos, że ma pewne wątpliwości co do kompetencji Horacego w kwestii ślubów – jeśli dobrze pamiętał, mistrz eliksirów nie tylko nigdy się nie ożenił – ani w tym, ani w żadnym innym czasie – ale też nic nie wskazywało na to, by choćby utrzymywał kontakt z kimś poza nauczycielami z Hogwartu i swoimi byłymi uczniami. Zostawił tę myśl dla siebie; Slughorn w jakiś sposób zdołał się na niego obrazić i sam się udobruchać w przeciągu trzech minut, więc nie było sensu wytykać mu bez powodu niedociągnięć argumentacji.

Zamiast tego otworzył szufladę biurka i wyciągnął z niej pierścionek. Nie miał pojęcia, w jakich ozdobach gustował Harry – sądząc po ich zupełnym braku w jego garderobie, nie miał po prostu szczególnego zamiłowania do biżuterii. To tylko komplikowało sprawę.

Nie chciał niczego krzykliwego, ale z drugiej strony nie mógł się zdecydować na coś zwykłego. _On_ nie był zwykły, to samo mógłby powiedzieć o Harrym, cokolwiek on sam myślał na ten temat.

 - Złoto i róże? - zdziwił się nieco Horacy, patrząc na misterny splot.

 - Wolałbym węże, ale nie jestem pewien, czy Harry uznałby to za zabawne – powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do Slughorna. Właściwie zdążył już stworzyć ten drugi pierścień – dla siebie. Co prawda niósł ze sobą niepokojące wspomnienie Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wymawiał, jednak chęć posiadania czegoś, co w namacalny sposób przypominałoby mu o Harrym, była zbyt silna, by poddał się tej nieprzyjemnej myśli.

 - Cóż, wydaje mi się, że Harriet doceni tę zmianę – orzekł nauczyciel, pochylając się nad biurkiem i obrzucając złote róże uważnym spojrzeniem. - Czy to kolce?

_Nasza relacja nie należy do najprostszych_ , chciał powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie przemilczał tę kwestię. Nie miał pewności, czy Horacy powinien wiedzieć o jego zabawach z czasem i przyszłości, która miała nigdy nie nadejść.

 - Brakuje tylko kamieni. - Slughorn był już zupełnie pochłonięty nowym zadaniem, które najwyraźniej sam sobie przydzielił. Znikąd wyciągnął grube szkło powiększające, przez które oglądał uważnie złote płatki. - Najodpowiedniejsze są oczywiście diamenty, podobno stoją na straży wierności - oczywiście ty zapewne nie musisz się o coś takiego martwić... Chyba że wolałbyś coś w kolorze? - Czarodziej nagle podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na niego powiększonym nienaturalnie okiem. - Szafiry?

 - Myślałem raczej o szmaragdach – uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, coraz mniej starając się zachować zwykły dystans wobec rozmówcy.

 - Czyżby Harriet miała zielone oczy? - mrugnął porozumiewawczo Horacy, nadal nie odkładając lupy. - Jako opiekun Slytherinu nie mógłbym być bardziej zadowolony z takiego wyboru – dodał jeszcze, wyciągając z kieszeni różdżkę i machając nią zamaszyście.

Na stole pojawiły się trzy drobne kamienie – w promieniach popołudniowego słońca wpadającego do gabinetu przez szklany dach skrzyły się niesamowitym blaskiem. Nie trwało to jednak długo; nim zdążył chociażby wyciągnąć po nie dłoń, szmaragdy zawirowały lekko ponad powierzchnią stołu i po chwili osiadły pośród płatków złotych róż.

 - Nie musiałeś... - Chciał powiedzieć coś odpowiedniego, jednak nie potrafił dziękować. Nie lubił mieć długów wdzięczności.

 - Uznaj to za dobrą wróżbę – stwierdził krótko Slughorn, podnosząc się pośpiesznie z wysłużonego krzesła, zupełnie jakby obawiał się, że Tom spróbuje oddać mu niespodziewany prezent. - A kwiaty? - zapytał jeszcze, zatrzymując się na moment w drzwiach.

W odpowiedzi tylko się uśmiechnął. Róże były przecież jego specjalnością.

…

Zielone oczy spoglądały na niego spośród białych płatków; słodki zapach  _Félicité Hardy_  roznosił się po pokoju, a on nie był pewien, czy robił to wszystko właściwie.

Nie miał wątpliwości co do swoich uczuć – nie było w tym ani innym czasie nikogo, kto byłby dla niego tak ważny jak Harry. Nikt nie znał go tak dobrze, nikogo on sam nie darzył takim zaufaniem.

Ale czy mógł mieć nadzieję, że Harry czuł to samo?

Im bliższa była chwila zadania jednego prostego pytania, tym większe ogarniały go obawy. Czy ludzie zwykle czuli się tak, obnażając się w ten dziwny sposób przed tymi, których kochali?

 - Piękne – przywitał go Harry, przyjmując kwiaty i ruchem ręki odsyłając je do wazonu. Magia bezróżdżkowa? Nie spodziewał się po nim takich postępów.

 - Ukradłem sadzonkę z Ogrodu Luksemburskiego – odpowiedział, starając się zachować pogodny ton. Było to dużo trudniejsze niż zwykle.

Harry spojrzał na niego pytająco, jakby dostrzegł niewytłumaczalne napięcie, które go ogarniało.

Czy to właściwy moment? Żałował, że nie zapytał Slughorna o więcej szczegółów dotyczących zaręczyn. Nagle mistrz eliksirów zaczął mu się wydawać największym ślubnym specjalistą, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkał. Zresztą kogo innego mógłby zapytać? Wyglądało na to, że Horacy był jedynym człowiekiem, którego w razie potrzeby mógłby nazwać przyjacielem.

Usłyszał brzęk szkła – to Harry rozlewał wino do kieliszków, odwrócony do niego plecami. Wykorzystał tę okazję i wyciągnął z kieszeni małe pudełko. Dlaczego nie wymyślił czegoś mniej... oczywistego?

Nie, nie, nie, przecież wiedział, że Harry nie znosił nadmiernego rozmachu, szczególnie w kwestii tej znajomości.

Czy musiał przyklęknąć? Wydawało mu się to nieco głupie, ale czy nie tak powinno się robić? Spojrzał na drewnianą podłogę i ze zdziwieniem zauważył, jak promienie słońca rozświetlają drobinki unoszącego się w powietrzu kurzu. Świat nie zdawał sobie sprawy z jego rozterek.

Wziął głęboki oddech.

Miał wrażenie, że następne kilka minut rozegrało się w zwolnionym tempie, zupełnie jakby ktoś rzucił na niego urok. Harry odwrócił się powoli i wyciągnął w jego kierunku kieliszek wina. Zamiast go wziąć, w otwartej dłoni zaprezentował pudełko. Na Merlina, nie tak to powinno wyglądać. Zupełnie jakby dokonywali jakiejś wymiany.

Harry pierwszy otrząsnął się ze zdziwienia i z nieco zdezorientowanym uśmiechem zamienił kieliszek na pakunek.

 - Otwórz - zachęcił go, częstując się winem. Powinien wypić co najmniej butelkę, żeby dodać sobie odwagi, ale było już chyba za późno.

Chłopak męczył się przez chwilę ze wstążką, ale ostatecznie udało mu się rozpakować prezent. Miał wrażenie, że jego serce zaraz przebije żebra lub wręcz przeciwnie – zupełnie się zatrzyma, tak bardzo się bał. Widział, że Harry jest zaskoczony, że nie wie, co powiedzieć.

 - Jest... piękny. - Mimo miłych słów Harry przyglądał mu się uważniej niż zwykle. - Co to za okazja? Przecież nie...

 - Wyjdziesz za mnie? - przerwał mu, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać. Jego głos brzmiał nienaturalnie, jakby za moment miał odmówić posłuszeństwa.

Nie, nie, nie, wszystko było nie tak. Nawet Horacy miał więcej wdzięku niż on w tej chwili.

Harry otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. Wyglądał niezbyt mądrze, ale wolał nie wyobrażać sobie nawet, jak sam się prezentował.

Usłyszał, że o szyby uderza deszcze. Gdzieś w oddali zaczynała się burza.

Czy powinien tak długo czekać na odpowiedź? Czy naprawdę Harry się tego nie spodziewał? Przecież znali się od lat, o ile miały one w ogóle znaczenie w przypadku tego, co ich łączyło. Nawet Horacy zdążył się domyślić... i umrzeć. Nie żądał przecież wesela z setką gości - chciał jedynie jakiegoś _potwierdzenia_. Dowodu, że Harry czuje to samo, co on.

 - Tom, ja... - zaczął Harry niepewnie; chyba nie mógł znaleźć odpowiednich słów. - Nie mogę się zgodzić.

Niebo rozcięła błyskawica, ale ledwie to zauważył. Przyglądał się Harry'emu, jakby zobaczył go po raz pierwszy.

 - Dlaczego? - zdołał głupio zapytać, próbując zebrać myśli. Gdzie popełnił błąd?

 - Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz? - zaczął Harry bez przekonania. - Przecież nie mogę tak po prostu oznajmić, że cię... znam. Ktoś mógłby cię poznać, nie tylko Horacy cię pamiętał... Wyobrażasz sobie, co pomyślałaby Minerva McGongall, gdyby zobaczyła, jak wychodzisz z moich komnat? A Ginny? Myślisz, że zapomniała, co jej zrobiłeś?

 - Ginny? Przecież nawet jej nie poznałem, bo nie pozwalasz mi spotkać żadnego ze swoich przyjaciół...

 - Nie rozumiesz, dlaczego? - Harry zmarszczył brwi, ale nie wyglądał jak mężczyzna; przypominał raczej dziecko, zagubione i szukające ratunku. - Nawet ja nie potrafię zapomnieć o tym, co się stało! Moi rodzice, Syriusz, Remus i Tonks, Dumbledore, Fred... Oni nadal nie żyją. Nic się nie zmieniło.

 - Nic się nie zmieniło? - Czuł, że wzbiera w nim gniew, jakiego nie czuł już od dawna. Mógłby coś rozbić, kieliszki lub butelkę wina, może szybę w oknie, mógłby rzucać na oślep klątwy, mógłby kogoś... skrzywdzić. Wziął głęboki oddech, nim znów się odezwał: - Ja się zmieniłem, _ja_! Czy potrafisz sobie wyobrazić, ile mnie to kosztowało? Myślisz, że było mi łatwo? Myślisz, że tylko _ty_ jesteś pokrzywdzony przez los?

Harry milczał. Przyglądał się podłodze; już nie tańczyły na niej słoneczne plamy.

Miał tego dość. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

…

Zniknął.

Spojrzał na kwiaty w wazonie. Białe róży nie miały najwyraźniej zamiaru więdnąć, choć minęły już prawie trzy miesiące, od kiedy Tom opuścił jego pokój w gniewie.

Od tego czasu nie dał mu nawet najmniejszego znaku życia.

Na palcu czuł znajomy ciężar; trzy szmaragdy błyszczały przewrotnie pośród złotych płatków.

Nie założył zaręczynowego pierścionka od razu; zrobił to dopiero rankiem po kłótni. Oczywiście wszyscy pytali, skąd zabrał tak piękną ozdobę, a on za każdym razem odpowiadał zgodnie z prawdą, że dostał ją w prezencie. Z czasem zaczął dodawać, że ofiarodawcą był Tom, choć nikomu nie zdradził jego nazwiska. Nie potrafił.

Często przesiadywał w różanym ogrodzie. Wcześniej chodził tam tylko, gdy czuł się wyjątkowo samotny w swoim czasie - wolałby choć raz znaleźć się w _innym_. Zmieniacze, które zniszczył w piątej klasie, nie zostały naprawione. Hermiona powtórzyła mu co najmniej pięć razy, że Ministerstwo postanowiło nie wracać do manipulowania przeszłością i że on sam powinien przestać o tym myśleć. Zapewne podejrzewała, że chciałaby zapobiec śmierci przyjaciół czy rodziców. I chociaż tak nierozważnie wygarnął Tomowi ich śmierć, teraz oddałby wszystko za jeszcze jedną szansę, by zobaczył właśnie jego, a nie wszystkich swoich drogich zmarłych. Czy właśnie tak czuł się Tom, kiedy spotkali się po raz pierwszy?

Księżyc wisiał nisko nad spokojnym jeziorem. Cisza otaczająca ogród wydawała się nienaturalna w kontraście ze stanem jego ducha. Dlaczego powiedział te wszystkie straszne rzeczy? Czy miał prawo go winić? Być może w historii czarodziejskiego świata nic się nie zmieniło, ale w jego życiu coś się stało, coś _ożyło_.

Dlaczego? Dlaczego pozwolił mu odejść?

Coś błysnęło pod żeliwną ławką. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że to trzy szmaragdy, ale szybko zorientował się, że widzi coś zupełnie innego. Wyciągnął dłoń i wyczuł w ciemności zimny kształt.

Złoty łańcuszek wydawał się nie mieć końca. Między oczkami utknęła ziemia i suche źdźbła trawy. Wyjątkowo tłusty chrabąszcz próbował wyplatać się ze złotych splotów. A na ich końcu... zobaczył klepsydrę.

…

Poczuł, że jest mu zimno. Rozejrzał się ze zdziwieniem wokół siebie i zrozumiał, że gdziekolwiek się przeniósł, trafił w sam środek zimowego popołudnia.

Nie znał tej okolicy, chociaż... Oczywiście, dlaczego od razu nie poznał tego miejsca? Kiedy był tu po raz pierwszy, drogi też były pokryte śniegiem, jednak wtedy z małego kościoła dochodziły dźwięki świątecznej muzyki, a u jego boku stała Hermiona. Dlaczego nie poznał Doliny Godryka?

Rozejrzał się raz jeszcze, by sprawdzić, czy nikt go nie podgląda i szybkim ruchem różdżki wyczarował parę rękawiczek i pelerynę. Co to wszystko miało znaczyć?

Dlaczego Tom chciał, by się tu znalazł? Ruszył zaśnieżonym chodnikiem przed siebie i poczuł dreszcz, gdy przypomniał sobie, jak w domu Bathildy Bagshot zaatakowała go Nagini. Który to był budynek? Po chwili rozpoznał niewielki dom po lewej stronie drogi i zatrzymał się w pół kroku.

Tam, gdzie wcześniej stał ukryty przed mugolskimi spojrzeniami pomnik pamięci Potterów, znajdował się nienaruszony dom. Co prawda jego okna były zaciemnione i nic wskazywało na to, by ktoś w nim mieszkał, a tabliczka z numerem biura nieruchomości tylko utwierdziła go w tym przekonaniu, ale mógł sobie z łatwością wyobrazić sobie własnych rodziców przekraczających po raz pierwszy kamienny próg. 

Dlaczego Tom go tu sprowadził?

 - Szuka pan czegoś w tej okolicy? - odezwał się ktoś za jego plecami i prawie podskoczył ze strachu, tak cicho było jeszcze przed chwilą.

Odwrócił się i ledwie powstrzymał okrzyk zdumienia.

Stał przed nim Horacy Slughorn – dużo młodszy niż go zapamiętał, podobny raczej do mistrza eliksirów ze wspomnień, które oglądał w szóstej klasie z Dumbledore'em niż do staruszka, z którym jadał przez ostatnie kilka lat śniadania w Wielkiej Sali.

 - To bardzo ładna okolica – powiedział jeszcze Slughorn, przyglądając mu się życzliwie. - Mieszka tu już kilka czarodziejskich rodzin.

 - Skąd pan... - Chciał zapytać, co go zdradziło, jednak nauczyciel przerwał mu z uśmiechem, tym samym, który tak często prezentował, gdy wydawało mu się, że wie więcej niż inni:

 - Miałem przewagę. Podejrzewałem, że w końcu się pojawisz. - W głosie Slughorna pojawiła się niezrozumiała nuta goryczy. - Chodź za mną.

Chciał się dowiedzieć, co się właściwie dzieje i dlaczego Slughorn na niego czekał, ale mistrz eliksirów już ruszył w kierunku przeciwnym do tego, z którego Harry przyszedł; zbliżali się znów do kościoła. Czy ktoś tam na nich czekał? Przez chwilę prawie uwierzył, że to Tom zaplanował to wszystko i w jego sercu pojawił się cień nadziei, jednak poważna mina Slughorna skutecznie go zniszczyła.

Czy coś się stało? Zmieniacz czasu na pewno zostawił w ogrodzie Tom, nie miał co do tego wątpliwości. Tylko dlaczego minęło tak wiele miesięcy, zanim go znalazł? Czy nie szukał dość uważnie? A może przeszłość i przyszłość rządziły się zupełnie innymi prawami, niż mu się dotąd wydawało?

Zanim się zorientował, minęli drzwi kościoła; Slughorn nie zwolnił kroku. Zanim zdążył go zapytać, dokąd właściwie idą, skręcił gwałtownie ku wyłożonej kamieniami ścieżce – ktoś odgarnął z niej śnieg, jednak trud miał pójść na marne – z nieba znów zaczynał płynąć biały puch.

Znał to miejsce. To tu poszedł z Hermioną tej pamiętnej zimy wiele lat wcześniej... A może później? Stary cmentarz wyglądał prawie tak samo jak tamtego dnia. Odruchowo spojrzał w kierunku, gdzie powinien znajdować się grób jego rodziców, ale zobaczył jedynie przykrytą śniegiem ziemię.

 - Skąd pan...

Nie zdążył dokończyć pytania.

Slughorn zatrzymał się niespodziewanie i spojrzał na jeden z nagrobków.

Nie musiał nawet odczytywać nazwiska zmarłego, by zrozumieć.  _Félicité Hardy_  mimo mrozu była tu w pełni rozkwitu. Dobrze znany zapach kwiatów wydał mu się nagle mdlący. Tylko jedno słowo dudniło w jego ogłuszającym echem: _dlaczego?_

 - Skąd wiedziałem, że się pojawisz? - zapytał Slughorn, poprawiając szalik. Miał wrażenie, że nauczyciel próbuje ukryć przed nim twarz. - Tom nigdy nie uważał mnie za szczególnie lotnego, ale nawet ja potrafiłem dostrzec, co się z nim dzieje.

 - Czy on... cierpiał? - zapytał w końcu, starając się panować nad głosem.

Slughorn nie odpowiedział od razu. Zamiast tego spojrzał na kwitnącą mimo mrozu różę.

_Ukradłem sadzonkę z Ogrodu Luksemburskiego_ , przypomniał sobie nagle jedne z ostatnich słów, jakie od niego usłyszał. Pojechał do Paryża, żeby zdobyć te głupie róże, a on potrafił myśleć tylko o tym, co powiedzieliby przyjaciele, gdyby dowiedzieli się, z kim chciałby spędzić resztę życia.

 - Muszę przyznać, że byłem zdziwiony, kiedy tak nagle się zmienił – powiedział mistrz eliksirów, nadal nie patrząc mu w oczy. Płatki śniegu wirowały w mroźnym nocnym powietrzu; gdzieś w oddali usłyszał śmiech dziecka. - Wtedy, w szóstej klasie. Nigdy nie przyznałbym się nawet przed samym sobą, że mnie przerażał. Rzeczy, które go interesowały... Żaden przyzwoity czarodziej nie powinien nawet wiedzieć o ich istnieniu.

Nic nie odpowiedział. Slughorn nie znał nawet połowy prawdy o Tomie. Chociaż to chciał zostawić dla siebie.

 - Ten ogród... Nietrudno było się domyślić, że robi to dla kogoś ważnego. Dla kogoś ważniejszego niż on sam.

Mężczyzna znów przerwał. Najwyraźniej przeżywanie tego wszystkiego raz jeszcze sprawiało mu ból.

 - Cierpiał, to przecież oczywiste. Kiedy wrócił tamtego dnia, od razu wiedziałem, że stało się coś złego, choć nie miałem pojęcia, że można tak ciężko przyjąć odmowę. Żył... przynajmniej jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Nie chciał się poddać. Tylko że _to_ wróciło, ten inny Tom, o którym prawie już zapomniałem. Zmienił się. Nie z dnia na dzień, nie – Slughorn westchnął ciężko, chowając ręce w kieszeniach. - Jadł coraz mniej, znikał na całe dnie... Pewnego razu przyszedł do moich komnat w środku nocy i przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, że odzyskał zmysły. Chciałem mu pomóc... Podejrzewam, że nigdy nie uważał mnie za przyjaciela, ale być może byłem jedyną osobą, do której mógł się wtedy zwrócić. Musiał być zdesperowany. - Coś w rodzaju gorzkiego grymasu pojawiło się na twarzy mężczyzny. - Próbowałem z nim rozmawiać, ale ciągle powtarzał tylko, że nie może wrócić, że coś się zepsuło... Nazywasz się Harry, prawda? - zapytał nagle, nie odrywając wzroku od róż.

Skinął głową w odpowiedzi. Bał się, że głos go zdradzi i odmówi posłuszeństwa.

 - Długo próbowałem się przekonać, że usłyszałem wtedy w szklarni _Harriet_. – Pierwszy raz od momentu spotkania przy domu Potterów nauczyciel uśmiechnął się niemrawo. - Twoje imię też powtarzał, imię i nazwę tego miejsca... Znaleźliśmy go następnego dnia, Dumbledore i ja, tam, w różanym ogrodzie. Wyglądał tak, jakby spał, jakby w końcu odzyskał spokój. Trucizna – wyjaśnił, wyczuwając wiszące w powietrzu nieme pytanie, które Harry bał się zadać. - Nie jestem pewien, jaka, choć szukam odpowiedzi od lat. Znaleźliśmy przy nim tylko te kwiaty.

Przez chwilę, która równie dobrze mogła być godziną, milczeli, każdy pogrążony we własnych posępnych myślach. Chciał, żeby Slughorn już sobie poszedł, żeby zostawił go samego i pozwolił mu w spokoju oddać się żałobie. To była jego wina. Nie trucizna zabiła Toma – _on_ to zrobił.

 - Czy mógłby pan... - zaczął, widząc, że mistrz eliksirów nie ma zamiaru go opuścić, jednak jak zwykle Horacy Slughorn musiał mu przerwać:

 - Myślę, że nie chciał, żebyż rozpaczał. - Nauczyciel nareszcie podniósł wzrok i zobaczył w jego oczach żal, choć był to żal zupełnie inny niż ten, który sam czuł. Mimo upływu lat smutek Slughorna mieszał się z zazdrością. I współczuciem, którego nie potrafił zrozumieć. - Bał się, co mogłoby się stać - bał się swoich własnych demonów i _przyszłości, która mogłaby stać się rzeczywistością_ , cokolwiek to dla niego znaczyło.

 - Nie żałował, bo zrobił to dla ciebie - dodał po chwili mężczyzna, odwracając się do niego plecami i odchodząc bez pożegnania.

Jeszcze przez chwilę słyszał kroki Slughorna na śniegu. Kościelne dzwony wybiły jakąś godzinę, ale nie potrafił skupić się na liczeniu.

Słowo _dlaczego?_ nadal nie dawało mu spokoju, formując najróżniejsze pytania, jednak ostatecznie zatrzymało się na jednym: _dlaczego pozwoliłem mu odejść?_

Czy naprawdę tak bardzo bał się, co pomyślałyby o nim Ginny lub Minerva McGongall? Czy nie mógłby spojrzeć Molly Weasley w oczy, wiedząc, co ukrywa?

Myśli stawały się nieznośne. Widział coraz jaśniej, jak okropny błąd popełnił.

Wolałby, gdyby wstrząsał nim histeryczny szloch. Wszystko byłoby lepsze niż pustka, którą czuł, zimna otchłań, która powoli go pochłaniała.

Spojrzał raz jeszcze na nagrobek. Widział przecież, że Tom najbardziej obawiał się końca. Jak mógł mu pozwolić iść na spotkanie ze śmiercią samotnie?

_Felicite Hardy._

Białe kwiaty, które znał tak dobrze. Miał wrażenie, że ich zielone oczy przyglądają mu się uważnie. W zimowym krajobrazie wyglądały nienaturalnie, zupełnie jakby Tom chciał, by zwrócił na nie uwagę.

\- Harry Riddle - westchnął gorzko, zrywając pojedynczy kwiat. - A może Tom Potter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Długo zastanawiałam się, jak chciałabym zakończyć tę historię – ostatnia róża w pierwotnej wersji sprzed kilku miesięcy miała być pogrzebowa, później zaczęła mnie kusić wizja ślubu i szczęśliwego zakończenia; ostatecznie wybrałam coś pośrodku. To nie tak, że nie lubię happy endów – uwielbiam, kiedy bohaterowie żyją długo i szczęśliwie, a samo pisanie takiego końca nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych, ale tym razem nie mogło być inaczej.


End file.
